


What do you see?

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Body Image, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Making Love, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Reflection, Sex, Sexual Content, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: When her reflection disappears, she asks the only person she could think of for this sort of unconventional thing...Jefferson.KINKTOBER DAY 11PROMPT: MIRROR SEX





	What do you see?

**Author's Note:**

> I combined a Kinktober prompt with a Halloween prompt inspired by a Tumblr post on what do when your reflection is missing. (https://hgk477.tumblr.com/post/186955689919/if-your-reflection-is-missing)
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 11  
PROMPT: MIRROR SEX

She wasn’t sure when her reflection disappeared. One day, she looked up and it was gone. She usually brushed her teeth in the shower. Brushing her hair didn’t require a mirror. She tried to think back on any windows she’d passed and she couldn’t remember if she’d noticed it.  
“Holy shit, why-why is there no reflection?” She touched the mirror and it felt cool but the surface felt softer than a mirror should. She frowned and picked up her phone, dialing the only person she could think of that wouldn’t treat her like she was weird or stupid. He picked up after the second ring. “Why, if it isn’t my favorite wallflower.”  
“Jefferson, I think there’s something wrong with my eyes.”  
“Your eyes?”  
“Or maybe it’s my mirror.”  
There was a loaded pause on the other end of the line. “What’s happened?”  
She rubbed the back of her neck, side-eyeing the empty mirror over the dresser. “This is gonna sound so crazy.”  
“Not as crazy as you might think.”  
She sighed and leaned against the wall opposite the mirror. “My reflection is gone.”  
“I’ll be right over.”  
“Jeff-“ The phone beeped the ended call. She huffed as she looked at the screen. She tried to call him again but it went directly to voicemail. She glanced over her shoulder at the creepy, empty mirror as she left the bedroom.  
By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a frantic knocking at her front door. Jefferson practically bowled her over when she opened the door. “Jefferson, calm down.”  
“Sugar, this is no time to remain calm. Where is it? Where’s the mirror?”  
“My bedroom.” He glanced up the stairs. “What’s going on?”  
He looked around the room. “Is there another mirror in the house?”  
“The bathroom.” He grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward it.  
“Jefferson, please tell me what’s going on.” She tried to pull her hand away but his grip only tightened.  
He laid his hands on her shoulder and looked her squarely in the eyes. “Please, just trust me.”  
“O-ok.”  
“Good, well I can see you and hear you and touch you so you’re visible. That’s good.”  
“Why is that good?”  
“Because if you weren’t visible that might explain a lack of a reflection. And you’d probably be dead. So good.” He attempted a smile and soft laugh but it promptly fell. He looked at the mirror behind her. His shoulders sagged. “Fuck.”  
“What?” She whipped around. “See, I told you it was gone, Jefferson.” He looked pained as he looked down at the floor. “That’s so weird.”  
“What is?” He looked up as she touched his reflection on the glass. “Don’t do that!” Her fingertips stuck to the surface like sticky taffy.  
“What!”  
“Shit, shit, shit.” He combed his fingers through his dark fluffy hair. “Ok, ok, I can handle this. We can handle this.”  
“Jefferson, what’s going on!”  
“Oh, sunshine, I’m so sorry.” He cupped her face and the look of love in his eyes made his heart stutter. “They’re coming for you.”  
“Who? Who is?”  
“I don’t know.” He turned her around and ushered her out of the bathroom. “Where is your bedroom?”  
“Upstairs.”  
“Take me there.” She led him up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He stepped in behind her. His eyes were immediately drawn to the mirror. “That’s it?”  
“Yeah.” She hugged herself. This had gone from weird to frightening in a matter of moments.  
“How long has it been gone?”  
She shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know?”  
“I don’t know! Ok?!” Jefferson raised an eyebrow at her outburst. She sighed and dropped down on the bed. “When I was younger, I had issues with my body image. I would obsess over how I looked. It…took a toll on my mental health, my health in general. I try not to look in them now.”  
“Oh, sunshine, I’m so sorry.” He crouched in front of her, tucking hair behind her ear. That’s no doubt how they had found her. Whoever they were. They could be from Wonderland, for Faerie, from the other side. Anywhere that could use mirrors as gateways. And he should know.  
“Jefferson, please. Just tell me what’s going on. Even if you don’t know, tell me what you THINK is going on.”  
Jefferson sat on the bed next to her. “Your reflection’s been stolen.”  
"Stolen? How? How is that even possible??"  
"Sunshine, calm down."  
"Fuck off, Jefferson. You were just freaking out. So don't tell me to CALM DOWN!" She stood up, knocking him on his ass. He rolled over and stood up.  
"I'm sorry. Stop. Listen." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "There are things we can do."  
"Like?"  
He puffed air out. "You touching the mirror already complicates things."  
"I don't understand that. Why?"  
He shrugged. "It's just one of those things." He skimmed his skilled fingers down the backs of her arms. "I'll help you through this. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."  
"I'm sorry. I just..." She looked away but Jefferson turned her chin so that she faced him. "I wasn't scared but now I am."  
"You should be."  
"Jefferson!"  
He shrugged. "I care about you enough to be honest."  
"Brutally honest." He smirked which made her shake her head. "So what can we do?"

Her alarm screamed in the quiet morning. She snapped awake from the weirdest dream. The more awake she became, she realized that she wasn't hugging her pillow like usual. It was too warm and firm to be her pillow and fuck, it smelled good. He smelled good. She hummed and cuddled closer.  
Jefferson hummed himself and hugged her closer with the arm around her. "Good morning. But can you shut that fucking thing off?"  
"Oh! Sorry." She pulled away to turn off her alarm. "I've gotta get ready for work."  
"Work? Your reflection is gone. You can't go to work. I can't protect you there."  
"I can't not go." Jefferson gaped at her but she leveled him with a stare. "I'm going to work."  
"Fine, but I'm going with you."  
"But-"  
"No." He held up his hand. "You won't call off so I'm going with you. And you can explain my presence anyway you wish."  
"Fine." She threw the covers back and stood.  
"Wait. Let's check the bowl." Jefferson rounded the bed and she couldn't help but think how sexy he looked with his shirt half open and sleep-mussed hair. He smirked at her blatant ogling of him. The bowl was overturned but there wasn't any water underneath it. "Ok, the bowl is empty."  
"Which means?"  
"That your reflection is taking care of business and will return. It wasn't stolen."  
"Oh thank god." Her shoulders sagged. She allowed Jefferson to pull her into a hug.  
"But I'm staying with you until it returns."  
"Why?"  
"Humor me, ok?"  
She looked up at him from where she'd tucked her head into his chest while they hugged. He wasn't bad to have as bed partner. He snuggled, kept his hands in appropriate places, and smelled great. Not to mention, he told the greatest stories. "Ok."  
Water dripped down the back of the dresser, forming a puddle underneath.

Jefferson kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before. Like she'd never been kissed before. He held her face in the palms of his hands. His thumbs rubbed her cheekbones.  
"Do you think I'm safe?"  
"I don't know. But I'm not leaving you." They tumbled into bed, clumsy kisses and fumbling arms removing clothing. He pressed his forehead to hers.  
"And when my reflection returns?" Her palms skimmed tentatively up and down his back. He smiled.  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily."  
She smiled back and he kissed her again, moaning into her mouth. He lowered his body against her, feeling their skin on skin. She don't know what possessed her to do so. She broke the kiss. "Let me up, babe."  
"Why? Is...is something wrong?"  
"No, no..." Jefferson shifted off her. She stood up and crossed to the dresser and placed her hands on the polished wood. He grinned and hopped up, stroking his hard cock. "Condom, nightstand drawer."  
"Got it." She faced to the mirror. She didn't dare touch it again. She'd touched them twice and each time it had gotten harder to pull away from the surface. Even now, she felt the draw, the pull, not only to touch it but as if the surface itself was drawing her in.  
Jefferson moved up behind her. She felt the brush of his cock through her folds. He reached between her legs to rub her clit. She whimpered at the gentle but firm touch. He positioned himself then slowly pushed inside her. She moaned and pushed back onto him. He half-grinned, it dropping right away as she took him all in.  
She moved up onto the balls of her feet as he began to move, slow and deep thrusts. He continued to rub her clit in a soft circles. "Is that good? You like that?"  
She licked her lips and nodded. Her voice was breathy and shaky. "Yea..." He bent over her, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. His hot breath tickling the back of her neck. Her orgasm coiled in her lower belly. He rutted into her, grunting softly.  
"You gonna cum for me, sunshine?"  
She whined but nodded. "Yes, yes, Jefferson. Oh god! Oh fuck! Yes!" She arched her body and threw her head back. "Jefferson!"  
He grunted as she came, fucking her through it. His thrusts grew faster, sloppier until he gripped her shoulder hard and came.  
She opened her eyes and gasped. Her reflection looked at her. "Jefferson, it's back."  
He looked up. "Would you look at that?" He laughed softly. He kissed her bare shoulder. "Stay right there. I'll be right back."  
She shook her head. This was the weirdest couple days of her life. She combed her fingers through her hair. Jefferson should have told her not to touch the glass. When she touched the glass, her hand sunk into it. She gasped and tried to pull her hand back but her reflection grabbed onto hand. Her reflection grinned and there was something wrong about it.  
Her belly dropped and she was on the other side of the glass, staring out into her bedroom. Jefferson had worried about her reflection being stolen by something from Wonderland or Faerie. She should have been so lucky.  
Jefferson bumped into her in the doorway. "Impatient much."  
"I couldn't wait to touch you."  
Jefferson smiled. "Well I'm right here." He held his arms open. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his chest. He sighed contentedly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here."


End file.
